


I Hate You

by bikoshark



Series: I Hate You [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-11-09 22:59:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11114688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bikoshark/pseuds/bikoshark
Summary: Reader is trapped in her own mind by a creature who introduced himself as Bill Cipher. He plans on using her for his own needsViolence: self harm, but not really. Not intensely descriptive.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally from my deviantart

Being stuck in your own mind is much worse than people think it out to be. Especially when you're trapped in it with a certain someone that you hate. A lot. Every single door in your mind opened to a different memory. There were things that you didn't want people to know. Things you didn't want him, of all people, to know. 

He knew absolutely everything now, and he uses the information he has against you. Sometimes he'd walk into a door and then walk out laughing like a child. Sometimes he'd walk out and make gagging sounds before laughing and going onto the next door. You hated it. You hated him. You hated everything about him.

Sometimes, you have to scratch yourself just to remind yourself that this isn't real. You can't feel the pain you inflict on yourself – a sign that you were in a dream. You'll wake up at any moment now.

That's what you've been telling yourself.

For the past month.

Or maybe it's only been a few seconds. Or a year? Or a breath? You can't remember. The last thing you remember is being awake at around 8 A.M. before feeling sick and passing out in front of your fridge.

You sat down in the corner you had found the most comfortable and scratched at your legs. "It isn't real. I can't feel anything." You thought, looking at your bloodied hands. You tried to breathe and rested your head on your knees.

"Hey shortcakes!" You hear a voice call.

That voice.

That fucking voice.

"Sheesh, kid!" He says, looking at your legs. "I tell ya not to keep scratching yourself! You..." He smiled widely. "You look disgusting."

A sob escaped your lips as you curled up in a ball. You didn't want him to know that it hurt you. You didn't want him to know anything about you. You didn't want him to be here. Most of all, you didn't want to be here.

You've seen him in a numerous amount of forms. His usual was what appeared to be a yellow triangle with a bow tie, or in your case, a fancy flying dorito. You'd laugh at this, if you didn't feel suicidal in your own mind. Another form was a large dog, to scare you. This time he was a shadowy human. Could you even call it human? More like a demon with bony human arms and legs.

"Aw c'mon, don't be like that!" He lifts you up on your feet and places your head on his shoulder. "After all, you're stuck with me for the rest of your idiotic life."

"I hate you." You sobbed into his shoulder. Fighting back was useless, something you learned long ago, but you didn't hug him for comfort. You've been alone long enough to know that you can handle yourself. You felt him smirk against your head.

"I just want to go home." You whisper, pushing yourself away from the shadowy demon. He chuckles.

"Of course you can!" He says cheerfully. Your breath catches in your throat, and you realize he could be joking. But any string of hope you can get, you'll hang onto. "-with a price." He says, extending the words in a sing-song voice.

He puts out his hand, a blue fire wrapping around it. You looked at his hand, then back at him. "The price of your soul. A puppet is all I need!" A twinge of anger rushes through you, but you bite your cheek to keep it low.

"Am I not already your puppet?" You asked, your eye twitching slightly. Your cheeks are wet from tears but you know it doesn't cover the redness forming around your cheeks.

He puts his finger on his chin and made a 'hmmmm' sound. "No, not really. I'm just pulling at the strings." He says, smiling. He was right, which that made you angry. You grab onto his hand, squeezing it as hard as you could, trying to inflict some kind of pain onto him. But he simply smiles.

You open your eyes and quickly stand up. A little too quickly. The sudden rush makes you kneel over and vomited all over the floor and on your shirt. How long has it been? You messily walk around, getting used to the feeling of actually being able to walk around on your own. You trip once or twice but quickly navigate around the kitchen. Your kitchen.

8:06 A.M.

So it had only been around 6 minutes, but maybe a few days too? You check your phone. No, it's still the same day. You smile. "Thank God!" You yell to yourself, noticing your voice sounded horrible. Terrible. The smell of vomit rose to you, and you decided to head to the bathroom to clean up. Walking in, you're eyes grew wide.

Could you even call one of them 'your' eye? It was dilated and long, while your other eye remained normal. You chuckled lowly, yet stared at your reflection in horror. It was almost as if the reflection was laughing, not you. The voice that comes out of you isn't your voice. It's your voice, and that...monster's voices combined.

"I hope this is what you desire." Another chuckle escaped your throat, even though tears were streaming down your face. The first word that came to mind was 'monster'.  
"I have a feeling we're gonna be great together, shortcakes."


	2. Chapter 2

It had been maybe a week or two since the incident. However, the perception of time had you completely fucked up. Sometimes you’d wake up at 3 in the morning to make eggs, only for that monster to say something along the lines of; “Sweet pea, it’s a bit too early, don’tcha think?” or “What are ya? A zombie? Go back to sleep.” Sometimes you’d go to a store and they’d be closed. The conversation would go as such:

 

“Sorry, we’re closed.”  
“Closed? But you’re always open on Saturdays.”  
“Honey? It’s Labour Day. Monday. See you tomorrow.”

 

You’ve heard the sentence “It's Labour Day” 3 times on three different days, meaning Cipher was pulling some crazy stunt to change time or something.

 

What fucked you up the most was the fact that you didn’t know if he was in your mind or not. One day, when you had ordered pizza because you hadn’t been eating for a long while, the pizza delivery man had said; “You and your boyfriend have a good time!” before leaving. But when walking down the street or getting out of your apartment, Cipher would do all sorts of crazy shit in front of bypassers, and they wouldn’t bat an eye. 

 

A newly-found symptom of having an Egyptian demon in your head would be none other than sleep paralysis. This ended with sleepless nights and jolting awake at 2 am in the morning. You swore that if Cipher could ask Samara from The Ring to drag you down to hell, he would. 

 

One day, however, the day seemed to be going well. You showered without having to force yourself not to look down, in case he was watching. You made yourself some lovely hot cocoa, and snuggled up in blankets and read. Later, you took a nap that cleared the bags and dark circles under your eyes.

 

While you were making yourself dinner, however, something ticked in you. 

 

Where is he.

 

This thought became urgent, you looked around your house looking longingly for the demon. Oh my god where is he? You were certain you’d find him. You had to. He was the only thing that...he was the only person that…

 

No.

 

No more.

 

As of now, you are your own being again. Isn’t that great? He’s no longer here to torture you or mess with your mind. You are a single being with a single mind instead of two. You smiled as your heart slowed down. You’re content with this.

 

After eating some well deserved scallops, and watching a bit of Stranger Things, you ended up falling asleep on your couch in a warm blanket that covered you perfectly.  
When awakening, however, you instead put yourself in a nightmare.

 

You looked up at the face of the humanoid, who stared at you with an unsettling grin. He had straddled you with his knees at your sides. His hands held your wrists above your head and you couldn’t squirm free. 

 

“Guess what I’ve been doing?” He asks, and hearing his voice made you want to vomit. “Your mind created more doors.” He said, his voice laced with ecstasy. “And guess what I saw~?” The thing cooed into your ear, sending shivers down your spine. You didn’t want to know. You wanted to move and you squirmed under him.

 

“You missed me.” He said, behind down so his lips were close to your neck. “Oh, you missed me.” He whispered, his hot breath meeting your neck. Tears were threatening to slip down your eyes but you tried to remain cool. “I thought I was fucked up. You? Oh boy, you are all sorts of fucked up. In fact, you like this don’t you?” He picked his head back up and looked you in the eyes. “Being pinned down under me like this. Are you into that? You-”

 

“Shut up!” You yelled, squirming even more. “Shut up! I don’t want to hear your FUCKING voice!” 

 

“On the contrary,” He began. “You’ve missed my voice.” He put his hand on your neck, almost caressing you, but almost choking you as well. His face got closer to yours, and closer.

 

Your breath hitched in your throat but you couldn’t stop him. His lips got trapped onto yours, softly at first, and then he almost pushed himself on you. 

 

This isn’t good. You thought as his tongue slithered into your mouth.

 

This isn’t good. You thought as he bit your lower lip, and a moan unexpectedly left your throat.

 

This isn’t good. You thought as your wrists were let go of and your hands danced on his torso while your tongues fought for dominance.

 

Stop. You thought, as his hand went under the hem of your pants.

 

Stop it. You urged yourself while he sucked on your neck and his hands got lower.

 

”Stop!” You yelled as you pushed him off of you with all the force you could muster, making him recoil back and off of you. You inched away while trying to catch your breath and wiping your lips and neck. 

 

Bill was obviously stunned and taken aback, a look of dissatisfaction and annoyance on his face, making you a slight bit more prideful. Then he smirked at you, and licked his finger. 

 

Disgusting. Your face heated up as he stood up and walked towards you.

 

“Well you’re quite the slut, aren’t you?” He asked, smiling. “I don’t know about you, but we may have a case of Stockholm Syndrome here.” He looked at you up and down, his eyes dancing over parts you didn’t want him to look at. His smile read, “this’ll be fun”. He looked at you in the eyes and his smile grew bigger.

 

“Another door was opened today, and I will sure have fun with that one.” He blew you a kiss, smiling. “وقت اخر.” 

 

You jolted awake on your couch, looking at your surroundings. Looking at the T.V. screen, Nancy and Jonathan are fighting the Demogorgon. 

 

You began to sob.


End file.
